The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by Minecraftguy101
Summary: While Link and Epona are out riding in Hyrule Field suddenly HUGE vortex sucks the hero and his steed into it. As out great and almighty her of time awakens in a castle? As he wanders if he was in Hyrule or in another dimension? Second story on brothers account so R&R (Read and Review) and I'll give you a HUGE FAT CAKE!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: "Twilight" Princess

_Long ago the land of Hyrule lived peacefully among other worlds until a dark and evil magic took over Hyrule and many other worlds among the planets._

_Each ruler of each world was able to put the evil magic to sleep but they all knew it wouldn't be long until it awoken to take over each world… after ten thousand years with no evil it has yet risen again._

_Now only two worlds still stand the one of Hyrule and the other of Equestria._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the delay but I was grounded and I just got back to it today so I hope ya'll enjoy!

Link and Epona were trotting through Hyrule Field. Link starts to hear the chestnut mare snort then he slows her to a walk then a stop as he dismounts then he pets her, black and brown, muzzle softly as his azure eyes looked straight into the mares, dark brown, eyes. Link mounted after staring at Epona's eyes for almost an hour. He kicked her sides as she went straight into a fast gaited trot.

"The skies do look a bit well… Hmm… Grey? Don't ya think Epona?" The hero asked his steed as in her reply a nod.

_'I wonder when something well… exciting would ever happen around here…' _The hero thought_._

_He noticed a large tornado coming right at them. Link turned Epona as they galloped away as fast as the equines hooves could take them. Link looked back as he noticed Epona neighing terror as he, just, realized they were being sucked in. They looked at each other as they both accepted their fate as they both closed their eyes then everything turned completely black._

_Twilight's Pov. _

_The lavender mare, with dark purple, purple, and hot pink highlights in her mane and tail, looked out her window wishing that the storm will stop. Then the she noticed that a huge lightning bolt struck Canterlot Castle. _

_"SPIKE!" she shouted to a green and purple, baby, dragon that woke up yawning asking what was up._

_"Take a note please", said the lavender pony said with worry._

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I have just seen a huge bolt of lightning just hit the castle. I was wondering if everyone was alright. Also I just realized that there wasn't supposed to be a storm tonight right? Well if you know please tell me_

_Your student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

_Right as Spike finished writing 'Twilight Sparkle' he blew fire the color of green as it flew all the way to the castle. _

Twilight worried if the princess didn't get the letter or worse? If the castle was damaged severely? Or even worse the bolt hit her and killed her! Twilight was thinking of all the terrible things that could go wrong with that bolt of lightning.

Spike gave her a small pat on her back as he went back to his bed to sleep as his friend stayed wake the rest of the night waiting for her answer.

In the morning he blew fire in Celestia's reply. The lavender pony took the letter, with her magic, as she read it with no delay.

Dear Twilight,

Yes everyone is fine her at the castle, but… surprisingly the bolt of lightning did no damage what so ever. Although I am quite surprised on what the lightning bolt left us… but on the other hoof no… there wasn't supposed to be a storm tonight.

Yours truly,

Princess Celestia & Princess Luna

Twilight squealed with delight on that the castle wasn't damaged, but also about what it left them… she wandered about it so much…

A/N hey guys I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter it took me sooooooo long to get to this I'm very sorry for it… I hope ya'll forgive me…? So any ways I'll see you all soon. *Salutes* farewell till nextime!

P.S. I have about this many words typed down: words: 569


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys sorry for the long wait I just needed to get back to it once I finally got back to meh moms house. so… without further ado here's chapter 3!**

I open my eyes with a throbbing head that hurt like I just got hit by a tornado with twenty dark nuts in it. 'Wait… I was just hit by a tornado and I'm still alive…! But wait… if I'm alive Epona must be too!' The hero thought as he took in his surroundings.

A large ceiling with a sun and moon colliding together, large windows, and as for him… he was in HUGE bed with the same designs as the ceiling .

"Good morning young stallion', said a female voice. Link looks to the voice seeing a whitish pinkish horse with light rainbow colors as a mane and tail, and as for her features a golden breastplate and a golden crown as she, also, had a horn and wings as the same color as her coat.

The so called 'stallion' cocked his head to the right as the horse told him to arise so he did. The hero looked down and nearly fell on his behind after hearing a 'clop', once he got out of the bed, he looked at where his hands and feet used to be, but in their place… hooves! He looked at the rest of him seeing he was a beige horse with the same dirty blonde hair or mane and tail

The horse walked over as she nudged him to follow her so he did still awe struck that he was, in fact, a horse.

"So…" Link started "May I ask where am I?"

"Canterlot Castle", she answered with a noble tone in her voice.

The hero nearly stopped in his tracks but kept going already used to being on paws.

'Why did I have to be a horse in this… this… world?' thought our hero who was know blindly following the mare.

"What's your name?"

"Huh… oh… Link, yours?"

"Princess Celestia" she answered in her noble tone.

The hero does a quick bow and follows again.

The princess opens a door to a room as they see an earth brown mare, with a snowy white mane and tail, and last but not least her stunning blue eyes.

"Epona? Is that you my friend?"

"Huh… LINK!" she said as she, literally, tackled the hero to the ground.

Twilights POV.

"Hey girls", Twilight said as she approached her, five, most very best friends in the whole world.

They all said there hellos as Twilight told of what happened last night.

"So that's why I want to see what that bolt of lightning left us."

"That's sounds great sugar cube!"

"Ooooo… I wonder what it did leave us! Hey anyone up for a party after we visit!"

The other three nodded as they headed to the train station as Pinkie Pie went on about the party after they visit the castle.

They got on the train as they headed to their destination.

Links POV.

After the outburst of the attack from Epona they all settled down as Link felt a little dizzy from eating a… a… cake?

All he heard was concern voices as he heard nothing then he blacked out.

A/N sorry it was sort of short… meh brother is kicking me off the computer. *Salutes* see ya till next time! Farewell!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Twilight looked at the castle they arrived at the large moon and sun carved doors. They walk in as they see an earth colored mare walking in circles in impatiently, like waiting for something to be done with.

"Everything is fine Epona just a bit of a bad strawberry was all", they heard Princess Celestia say to the earth brown pony, known as Epona, as the she stopped her pacing then happily trotted own the hall.

"Oh! I didn't know you six were coming", exclaimed the princess of the sun.

"Sorry if we didn't tell you, but… we just wanted to know what that lightning bolt left us?" the lavender mare said.

The princess of the sun gestured them to follow, so they did. She stopped in front of door as she opened it revealing Epona and a beige stallion arguing if he should eat a strawberry again.

"You need to eat it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I said I won't Epona!"

"EAT IT!"

"NO!"  
"EAT T!"

"NOO!"  
"EAT IT!  
"NOOO!"

Then she stuffed the strawberry into the stallion's mouth as he chewed fast and swallowed quickly, as a hare escaping from 'being' dinner.

"Link Epona I'd like you to meet Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie , and Apple Jack", Celestia said real quick trying to get them to know each other so she could finish her breakfast soon. Then before Link could say something she was out in the dining quarters finishing breakfast.

"Umm… hi?" Link and Epona said in union.

After the, main, six said their hellos they all started to settle in a bit of storytelling.

Rainbow was no doubt but amazed at the part when Link said he was fighting a dragon in the skies.

Pinkie was amazed about almost every party feature.

Twilight was amazed on a how a man named shad was reading about the sky people.

Fluttershy liked ilia since she cared for animals.

Apple Jack like all of ordon for the harvesting.

Rarity liked every bit of it, just because the handsome stallion Link was telling it!

Then it came to Epona's turn to tell her story about the battle to save Colin and the joust on the bridge which they won twice!

"Link swerved to the right side of the mublin as he slashed at it with the master sword. Oh! And I swore I saw a tooth come out when he fell off the bridge and we saved Colin!"

They clapped or 'clopped' as they finished the story.

As twilight was telling the story about the pink clouds raining chocolate milk Link and Epona nearly laughed their faces off.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asked.

"Cotton candy clouds raining… chocolate… milk!" Epona said trying her best not to laugh nor cry from laughing too hard the beige pony nudged as he sat up already interested in the story more than the mare next to him.

She continued their adventures and by the time they finished Epona had fallen asleep and Link wide awake with the moon up and sun drowning into the never ending sea of stars.

Link's POV

Link looked out the window as he saw twilight raising then falling into the endless night sky.

_'I wonder when I'll ever see Midna again.' _The hero thought as he kept looking out at the twilight.

The seven mares walked out of the room, including Epona. Link seeped into the large bed as they blankets covered half of his face, as he looked out at the beautiful night sky. He closed his eyes as he drifted into a peaceful, yet horrifying, dream/nightmare.

In the morning he awoke to a large cake in his face.

"Huh?" he said in a muffled cake voice.

"HAPPY B-DAY LINK!"

He heard a familiar mare's voice as he moved some cake out of his eyes to see Epona, the six other mares, and the two princesses. They smiled happily, especially, Epona. She wore a, huge, smile that was larger than the others. The o mighty hero smiled just as large as his steed.

"Thanks…"

"What do ya mean 'Thanks?'" Epona said with a bit of anger, but that soon settled down to a hoof ruffling the birthday stallion's mane.

Once he got out of bed they headed out so they can enjoy his birthday.

First they went to Sweet Apple Acres. It reminded Link and Epona so much of Ordon Village back in Hyrule. Link and Epona suddenly dashed through the apple trees as the medium sized tri tried to find and follow them.

Link and Epona galloped at full speed as they looked at each other between the trees as they attempted to switch doing a flip. Success! They did a flip so can be on opposite side of the trees. They stopped and saw the other right behind them.

"You two sure do run fast, as a jackrabbit!" exclaimed Apple Jack.

Rainbow nodded as she landed, from flying at least trying to catch up with the mare and stallion.

The princesses nodded as they said their farewells and they headed back to the castle.

Link and Epona decided to go with Twilight to her home, at the library. Link whistled slightly under his breath as he stared at all the books and spell books on the shelves.

"Nice place…" the hero and steed said in harmony.

Twilight giggled and thanked them. She showed them the bed room and they both decided to sleep on the floor. Epona found a comfortable spot as she turned in a circle three times before laying down like a puppy dog.

Link got to sleep in a sleeping bag. He laid down comfortable down as he yawned and fell into a dream filled with horror and a bad since of humor.

_Twilights POV_

_She looked at him with a worried, interesting, and bewildered look on her face as she fell into a peaceful sleep as she planned out the next day. _

_'First we'll visit Rarity's place, then Pinkie's, then Fluttershy's… she fell asleep before she could finish her thoughts. _

_A/N so I got past a thousand words (YAY!) so I'll give you the exact words I have down after I have. I'd like to thank…_

_Yami's Devil_

_Incineration453_

_Xxlink03xX_

_For giving me the encouragement I need so thank ya'll! *Salutes* farewell! May we meet again!_


End file.
